disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabberwocky (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland)
The Jabberwocky is a recurring villain in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It takes the form of a woman instead of a dragon, but is still one of the most feared beings in all of Wonderland. Background At some point of her life, the Jabberwocky is imprisoned for a century, via Wonderland's most powerful magical object, the Vorpal Blade. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: The Jabberwocky has been shown to survive being imprisoned in a tower for centuries without need of food or water, it has also been shown that she is able to survive being stabbed with little to no pain or harm. However the Vorpal Blade can harm her/entrap her, but even then she remains alive but unable to escape. * Fear Reading: The Jabberwockey's most powerful ability is that she can enter peoples minds and learn their deepest darkest fears and regrets. She can use this to manipulate her victims as well as litterally scaring them to death. This power, however, is ineffective against those who have had their hearts removed (like Will Scarlet), or those who have no fear (like Jafar after obtaining massive power). * Pyrokinesis: The Jabberwockey shown that she can ignite flames. * Aerokinesis: The Jabberwockey is able to manipulate the air, as demonstrated when she turned off the fire. ** Sounds Manipulation: '''The Jabberwockey can completely cancel the sounds in an area. * '''Superhuman Speed: The Jabberwockey is shown to move at very fast speeds, being able to move from one area to another at the blink of an eye. She is so fast that she gives the impression that she has teleported. * Superhuman Strength: The Jabberwockey is shown to be quite strong, being able to knock out the Red Queen with a headbutt. Weaknesess *'Vorpal Blade:' A legendary dagger that is able to immobilize her and inflict intense pain to her even if it does not kill her. Role in the series The Jabberwocky is visited by the sorcerer Jafar since he desires her help in finding something in Wonderland. At first, she warns him about her ability to get inside his head. After deciding to assist Jafar in exchange for her own freedom, she directs him to the ceiling, he pulls out the embedded vorpal blade in her body, which allows her to move freely. When she tries to take the weapon from him, he insists on holding onto it. Irked by his response, the Jabberwocky demonstrates her knowledge of Jafar's greatest fear—being drowned underwater by his father—and taunts him until he is frozen with fright. Sent out by Jafar to locate a genie bottle, the Jabberwocky sleuths out information from a local resident in town of where he was last seen. She walks into an inn room; discovering the genie's last owner dead on the floor. Considering the girl died with her eyes open, the Jabberwocky cuts them out. After taking them to Jafar, he casts a spell to see the last person the eyes saw, revealing an image of the Red Queen. In the forest, the Jabberwocky finds the Red Queen, who stabs her with a sword, but the weapon has no effect. She terrorizes the woman with fear and eventually knocks her out cold before snatching the hidden genie bottle in the bushes. Once the Red Queen and the genie, Knave, are shackled down in the castle jail cell, Jafar commands the Jabberwocky to get inside their female prisoner's mind and force her to make the three wishes. As per his request, the Jabberwocky brings to light the Red Queen's greatest pains; being unloved by her mother, having lost Knave's affection and the empty hole in her chest from being without love. She manipulates the Red Queen into making two frivolous wishes; one for her crown and another for her jewels. Finally, Jabberwocky makes the Red Queen, now overcome with agony, use the third wish to ask her to "stop". Once this is accomplished, Knave returns to his bottle under Jafar's complete possession. Gallery Jabberwocky OW110.png Jabberwocky image.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Creatures Category:Adults